


MONOPOLY

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, PostTT
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	1. Cletus y Brandine

Nadie dijo que tuviéramos que perdernos obligatoriamente en un estado del medio oeste. Idaho podía valer porque es una tarde cualquiera, en un lugar cualquiera. Eso de con una mano por delante y otra por detrás se podría aplicar bastante a nosotros en estos momentos.  
En un mes en la carretera uno puede aprender sobre las tremendas dimensiones de los Estados Unidos tanto como de las enormes dimensiones de las relaciones interpersonales. Y sí, esa lengua de asfalto que odiamos y nos amamanta nos ha traído quizá hasta aquí. A, repito, un despertar por la tarde, cualquiera, tremebundo y grasiento, sin pesos, tras desaparecer vete tú a saber qué ansiedad que nos hacía ser seres oscuros y complejos.  
Los límites del universo a la altura de una partida de monopoly. Es que tras idas y venidas, cargas y descargas, sonrisas y lágrimas y más esperanzas que desesperanzas por la simple necesidad de alimentar el motor de nuestras mentes, esta tarde de finales de junio es una balsa de desamparo que no pica. Hemos sacudido los peta-zetas de nuestras camisetas para dejar de ser tan exquisitos y yo qué sé…  
Que lo que nos trae aquí, a esta mesa, a los dos botellines de Bud light y al atardecer que no llega porque los días son insoportablemente largos no es más que puro y duro agotamiento mental.  
Oh, Dios, nunca he discutido tanto contigo como esta semana y nunca, nunca, nunca de la forma en la que lo hemos hecho. Sí, como una pareja. Como una puta pareja de adolescentes inseguros. Bienvenidos a los setenta.  
La decoración del lugar es alentadora si lo que buscas es un viaje en el tiempo. Demasiado marrón, muy cabaña. Triste si no fuera por los rótulos de neón. Las paredes cuentan historias de viejas glorias y vaqueros de las tierras del norte, de esos que cuidan reses, no de alguien como Blueberry o Lucky Luck. Aquí no hay superhéroes, ni siquiera héroes, sólo vaqueros.  
Que sí, que sí… Ya me dejaste bien claro ayer que te estás despersonalizando que yo no debería, que yo no debería saber tanto de ti. Y que te vuelvo loca, que no tienes secretos. Ah, sí, y por supuesto, te he jodido la vida, ah, y añado, que no se me olvide nunca más tocaré tus cosas, nunca más entraré al baño sin llamar, nunca más…  
Son tantas cosas. Demasiadas. Y sé que odias que se te rice el pelo, vestir vaqueros del Target, comer patatas fritas, no tener bajo riguroso control los pelos de tus piernas. Se masca la tragedia porque antes te acostabas y te levantabas con Clinique y Oh, mierda, ahora sólo conmigo. Reina de la compostura, eres humana. Te has emborrachado, sí, te has emborrachado conmigo. Te he tenido que llevar al motel casi en brazos. Derwentown, Kentucky, princesa. Echaste la pota. Impecable soberana de lo glaciar no sabes lo que me llegaste a decir al oído.  
Luego, al día siguiente, y después de haber tenido la decencia de no haberme aprovechado de ti, la resaca, las gafas de sol y la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal hicieron lo demás, ¿Verdad? Nadie dijo que la convivencia fuera fácil. Si yo lo sé. Tenía hasta miedo de tocarte hace un mes, joder. Ibas a desaparecer, desintegrarte, pulverizarte como todas esas noches en mi imaginación. Bajo las estrellas de ese desierto que sólo llenabais William y tú. Pero no te pulverizaste. Ya habías sellado el pacto, un contrato matrimonial para prófugos. Y yo lo supe desde el primer momento, pero igual que tú. Y si te hubieras visto en las sábanas esa mañana en Roswell… Uff… No nos acostamos, fue una elegía a vete tú a saber qué. Un in memoriam a Donna Karan , a las nueces de macadamia de esa tienda de comida pija y orgánica de Georgetown, el réquiem de Dana Scully. El réquiem y el orgasmo.  
Hablo del segundo intento. Sabes tan bien como yo lo que pasó en el primero. Y sí, me dio miedo tocarte. Porque el shock de tenerte ahí y de saber que te condenaba a toda esta mierda hizo que al soldadito no le diera la gana. Sí, diosa de las causas perdidas, amanecía perezosamente en el reino de los ovnis que se estrellan y me abrazaste por la espalda para quitarme el miedo. En medio de la hecatombe, tú firmaste esto, dijiste que todo lo demás no importaba que me querías a mí.  
Te quiero, y nada de lo que pase importa…  
Fue mucho mejor, sin querer. Y ya había amanecido. Y yo sabía que todavía odiabas hacer el amor con luz y que William había estado dentro y que yo había estado en un ataúd y que…  
No te importó nada. Y curiosamente, y aunque habíamos tenido sexo unas cuantas veces, sentí como si fuera un cabrón egoísta con el que estabas perdiendo la virginidad. No es lo mismo que dos compañeros de trabajo acaben como acabemos tú yo que, que te arrastre al fin del mundo de los neumáticos y las interestatales con un pijama color butano en el maletero. ¿Y si no funcionaba? Era, y sé que tú insistes en que no, el último giro de tuerca para encauzar tu vida. Me llamas estúpido infantil egoísta, literalmente, por decir cosas así, pero lo creo. Tal vez podías recuperar a William, tal vez encontrar a otro, tal vez...  
Deberías haber dejado a ese fracasado condenado a inyección letal esa mañana en la cama del motel. No, en serio. Ni siquiera podía comportarme como un hombre. Habíamos dormido juntos y no quería tocarte.  
Remontaste la jugada. Firmaste, prometiste. La jodiste. Un mes y tres días, mi preciosa ex-agente que suda como los demás, llora como los demás, se despeina como los demás. Estoy harto de repetir estructuras gramaticales, pero hoy sólo me sale enumerar. Será la Bud.  
Te adoro, ojos azules. Con todos tus defectos y con las costillas ajadas por culpa del suelo en el que dormí ayer. Y sé que sin ti seguramente estaría muerto.  
-Parkplace, un hotel, y no puedes pagarme.- Me miras de reojo, re sabidilla. Tienes el pelo rizoso, nada de maquillaje. Todavía pelirroja. La caja de Brown-chocolat número 15 lleva tres días en el maletero. Dolorosamente cierto.  
Es cierto, no puedo pagarte. Eres competitiva hasta límites patológicos. Ah, sí, y ayer no sólo dormí en el suelo. Me pegaste una patada en los huevos y no se me olvida. No se puede jugar contigo. Y no, no se me había olvidado que te entrenaron en Quantico. Sí, también a mi me han enseñado a joder a la gente…  
Eso me lo dijiste después de un codazo. Estábamos enfadados, te ibas de la habitación. Luego yo soy el infantil. Y dije algo que no quiero mentar exactamente porque fue jugar sucio con tus propias palabras, algo sobre joder, sobre ti y sobre saber. Y me llevé la patada. Claro, te solté, te hubiera matado, te fuiste. Regresaste a las tres horas. Me miraste y no dijiste Te lo merecías, pero lo pensaste alto y claro. Me fui al suelo, lejos de la torre de su excelentísima Rapunzel.  
Amaneciste sobre mi, abrazada. Manos debajo de camiseta.  
Condujimos casi cuatrocientas millas. Otro motel. Más silencios. Se te ocurrió lo de vamos a salir de aquí. Si nos quedamos, vamos a volver a arreglarlo con sexo y no con palabras. Añadiste. Mentalmente.  
Lupita Whorting Diner tiene pocas mesas. Muchas moscas. Un tablón de anuncios con hojas amarillentas. Una gramola que no funciona. Un surtidor de gasolina que tampoco. Un rincón con juegos de mesa; un trivial para repelentes, un parchís para nostálgicos, un pictionary sin lápices, un Scrabble sin eses ni zetas ni aes. Y el Monopoly de Dana Scully.  
Con esa camiseta tienes un escote de infarto. Mundano. Sí, mundano. De chica cualquiera. Te fastidia, pero es así. Te miro, te lo subes, me mondo.  
-En carne sí.- Doy un trago de cerveza. Es suave. Se resbala por mi garganta, no hace mucho frío afuera, el suficiente para apreciar el contacto del líquido rubio.  
-Aféitate. Y hablaremos.- Tengo barba de tres días. Sé que en el fondo, te gusta. Coges con desdén mi humilde Baltic Avenue y le das la vuelta. Hipotecada, rezan unas letras rojas. Las letras de los perdedores.  
-No te va ir de mala.- Se te vuelve a bajar la camiseta. Miro. Con descaro. Doy un trago, largo. Dejo la botella cerca de los labios- Menos mal que no soy celoso.- Otro pequeño sorbo. El comentario, fingiendo desenfado. Por el rabillo del ojo veo cómo te revuelves en la silla, miras a tu alrededor. Quieres saber si te miran. Vivir treinta y tres días en el submundo tiene que estar siendo como un tratado de antropología para ti. Y claro que soy celoso, pero hoy vamos a acabar en la cama, pelirroja psicópata. Y me vas a perdonar.  
Aunque es cierto que la camiseta se las trae.  
-Estoy cansada, Mulder. Antes, antes controlaba esto mucho mejor.- Me miras más seria. Recoges las cartas de calles, las barajas. Juegas con las casitas y los hoteles. Estás nerviosa y yo sólo, como ser involucionado que soy, puedo pensar en que si no lo hemos hecho cien veces desde la fuga, no lo hemos hecho ninguna. Que no me puedes hablar en serio porque se me salta la risa cuando pienso en oh, madre mía lo que nos hemos gastado en preservativos, chocolatinas y calcetines este mes.  
Hemos navegado en el fondo. Hasta en el coche. Un día, en una carretera inexistente de Omaha, o yo qué sé. Sudor y cabreo. Estás mutando. Hemos mutado. Somos Cletus y Brandine, amor mío. Nunca me creeré nunca nada del tipo de Verás Mulder, es imposible determinar la hora de la muerte por los niveles plasmáticos de digoxina, tienes que tener en cuenta que blablablá… A partir de ahora Weekly World News sustituirá al New England Medical Journal of Medicine.  
Perky cola para cenar, para desayunar, para vivir. Ese día, en el coche, cerca de la granja Kent, sonó Born to run. Sólo diré que si nos hubiera pillado la poli, seguramente, por lo menos yo, hubiera acabado en chirona.  
No me pidas que te vea como hace dos años. Lo siento.  
En medio de mis divagaciones, al final de mi cerveza. Cuando ya has terminado de ordenar las tarjetas y los billetes y me dices, falta la compañía eléctrica, Mercury suena en los altavoces I want to break free. Ya hay más gente del pueblo en el bar. En el sitio sólo serpentean los anuncios de cerveza, neón y Queen. Me levanto.  
-Habíamos venido a ser… ¿Seres normales?- Me miras desde la silla. Con incredulidad. –Nunca hemos bailado.- Te tiendo la mano.  
-Sí que hemos bailado.- Todavía me miras enfadada. Sigo ofreciéndome y no, no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Así que te dejas.  
-Así no.- Te acerco mucho y te la canto un poco al oído, pero para que te rías. No es lenta, es perfecta. Lo consigo, te ríes. Y cambia el mundo.  
Creo que es verdad que por primera vez todo nos importa una mierda.  
-No pienso aguantar de nuevo lo de Kentucky, ¿Vale?- Se abraza mucho.  
Saldremos de ésta. Se lo prometo.  
Después de todo, somos Cletus y Brandine. ¿No es eso una razón para sobrevivir?


	2. TNT, aros de cebolla y cerveza

Me pone nerviosa que si no tienes pipas te muerdas los pellejitos de los dedos. Más si estás nervioso. Tienes unas manos bonitas y no me gusta. En realidad me encantan. Tus manos. Pero no es el momento de hacer una oda mental a que, aunque esté enfadada, y no te aguante, me vuelves literalmente loca.   
Estoy triste. Apuro la cerveza. Te diría muchas cosas, pero la naturaleza de nuestra relación ha cambiado tanto en los últimos días que no puedo, en serio. Te observo. Mueves la ficha por el tablero. Te acabo de enviar a la cárcel con una tarjeta de comunidad y no tienes ni un duro para pagar tu salida. No debería de haber hecho eso.   
No debería de ser tan dura contigo. Y no sólo yo lo estoy pasando mal. Pero creo que a veces se me olvida porque eres totalmente desquiciante. Eres insoportable. Y no entiendes nada.   
Para mi es un shock este océano de todo. Este tablero de monopoly. Me gusta este bar. No por nada en particular. La mesa cojea un poco y el acolchado de los asientos está hecho jirones. Hay un hombre gordo, calvo y con barba jugando a los dardos, desde la barra, una rubia sacada de Regreso al futuro le mira atenta. Y tú no dejas de mirarme el escote. De acuerdo, la fluctuación de hormonas mensual hace esto. Duele más de lo que te parece. Y la camiseta me ayudaste a elegirla tú. Lo elegimos todo juntos. Nos paseamos por los supermercados de carretera como si fuéramos extraterrestres. Y estoy tan cansada…   
Luego está eso; las cosas que me cuentas cuando no me duermo y cómo me abrazas y cómo hueles y las cosquillas que me hace en la cara el vello que tienes en el pecho, cuando estoy apoyada en ti. Sé que lo llevo todo al extremo. Ni siquiera soy capaz de aguantarme a mi misma. Odio hasta cambiar de coche. Quiero un poco de estabilidad. Yo no soy así.   
No es lo mismo trabajar juntos que esto. Ayer te dije cosas horribles. Tú me dijiste cosas horribles. No puedo aguantar que juegues con la baza de que a veces pierdo totalmente el juicio, que has visto todas mis caras. No soporto ese poder que tienes porque nunca con nadie he sido como contigo.   
Por eso te pegué. Y sí, tus testículos tenían la puta culpa en esos momentos. Por gilipollas. Soy una neurótica adolescente. ¿Sabes lo que me enerva comer aros de cebolla a todas horas? ¿Sabes lo que odio pensar no podemos pasarnos el día en la cama, no todo se arregla así, nos vamos a romper y que llegue el momento y no poder salir de entre las sábanas porque quiero sentir algo? Lo odio. Y el olor a colilla de las sábanas de los moteles. Que nos miren como si tú fueras un pervertido y yo una puta de tercera que te has encontrado en cualquier bar de los alrededores.   
A veces oigo a la gente, al otro lado de los tabiques. Y tiendo a pensar que las apariencias no son lo que parecen. Tal vez no hayan alquilado la habitación por horas para esconderse de un marido celoso, tal vez esa mujer no haya dejado a sus niños y a su pareja en casa para tirarse al gilipollas de turno, tal vez…   
Nos estamos paseando por las sombras de nuestra mente y por el sol de los Estados Unidos. Me gusta cuando paramos a echar gasolina y me compras algo para desayunar. Me gusta cómo baja y sube tu garganta cada vez que echas un trago de tu cerveza. Es que eres… Tan intenso, Mulder. Me siento, a veces tan pequeña, tan imposiblemente antisexy. Me da tanto miedo que nunca vuelvas a verme como antes…  
¿Ves? Ahora, para demostrarte lo arrepentida que estoy de haberte pegado ayer y para expresarte cuánto te quiero, sólo me dan ganas de tocarte. Mierda, tengo un problema. Me están entrando ganas de llorar.   
-Parkplace, un hotel, y no puedes pagarme.- Necesito reponerme, fachada. Sabes, en el fondo sabes que lo estoy pasando horriblemente mal y tienes tanto miedo… Todo esto, esta partida, no es más que fachada, Fox Mulder. Sé que estamos aquí porque crees que sentirnos como una pareja normal me va a arreglar la cabeza. Yo no quiero esto.  
Estoy obcecada. Quiero que tengamos unos trabajos decentes, quiero una casita como la de una familia normal. Quiero a William. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso. Tú no tienes la culpa. Ah, y todo eso, lo quiero contigo. Porque si no es contigo, no quiero nada. Pero… Jo, mierda, estoy enamorada de un forajido condenado a muerte. Y nuestro hijo está con otros padres, y tenemos sólo cien dólares en tu cartera.   
Pienso mucho en ese sábado que pasamos en tu cama, en tu apartamento de Alexandria. Me enamoro de ti cada vez que me acuerdo. Desayunamos Kanelbullar en tu cama, tuvimos sexo a destajo (ese fue el verdadero bautismo), y cuando ya no podíamos más y eran las ocho de la tarde vimos todas esas películas de terror serie B mientras gastabas bromas y me acostumbraba… a ti. A estar contigo así. Te quedaste dormido en mitad de Los invasores de marte, te hubiera besado hasta morirme. No me ibas a oír así que dije Te quiero.   
Pero me abrazaste más fuerte.  
Era todo tan… fácil. Y eso que nunca fue fácil. ¡Y pensar que me dio vergüenza que me vieras tan desnuda! Esa temporada, cuando estábamos que si sí, que si no, seleccionaba mucho qué ropa interior me ponía porque sabía que igual esa noche podía pasar.   
Nuestra relación ha ido del parvulario al doctorado en tiempo record. Y… ¿Quiénes somos?, Mulder. ¿Los de D.C. o los de las carreteras? Nos hemos perdido casi todo lo bueno y ahora, ahora estamos tan hartos que da miedo.   
-En carne, sí- Te miro con un poco de desprecio que en realidad no siento, pero tengo que hacerme la dura o lloraré. No me mires a los ojos, o lloraré.   
-Aféitate y hablaremos.- No te haces una idea de cuánto me gustaría liquidar esta tortura con el roce de esa barba entre mis muslos, pero… Las cosas no son así.   
Tienes tres calles y una estación. Doy la vuelta a una de ellas. Hipotecada. Te quedan tres billetes de cinco. Lo siento, amor mío. No puedo ceder o lloraré. Hace dos semanas estábamos tan rabiosos que tuvimos que parar el coche en un camino y no me podía creer que fuéramos tú y yo. ¿Qué nos está pasando? Springsteen no tenía la culpa. El maizal del al lado, tampoco.  
-No te va ir de mala.- Pues claro que no me va. Y lo siento, en serio.- Menos mal que no soy celoso.- Haces ese tipo de comentarios y me enfado porque haces evidente nuestra intimidad, me sulfuras. No, no me gusta la camiseta. Y no, no me gusta la situación, entiendo que estés rebotado, pero déjame, por favor. Miro a ver cuánta gente hay en el bar, si alguien nos mira. Me pongo nerviosa.   
Ah, añado, sí eres celoso. Y no soy de tu propiedad. Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro, eso es todo. Me aclaro un poco la garganta. Juego con las fichas. Me parecen el centro del universo. Jane tiene el culo gordo y un moño cardado, el traje de camarera le aprieta mucho. Limpia las mesas sin parar. Habla de su tarta de manzana. No puedo parar. Entra más gente en el local. La luz de afuera se apaga, el sol se pone, el día eterno y picajoso llega a su fin.   
-Estoy cansada, Mulder. Antes, antes controlaba esto mucho mejor.- Dime… dime que no pasa nada, tócame la cara. Algo, por favor, algo. Me miras y no sé lo que piensas. Tengo que tener una pinta horrible. Todavía no he sido capaz de echarme ese tinte que tenemos perdido en alguna parte entre el maletero del desastre de nuestra vida. No me mires así. Recojo el juego, doblo el tablero. Ordeno las cartas. Falta una. No soporto la sensación de que falta algo porque a nosotros nos falta él.   
Voy a estallar. Esto no funciona. No funcionará. No funcionamos. No sabes rescatarme. No puedes saber todas estas cosas que sabes de mi. Necesito mi espacio, necesito mi casa y necesito tenerlo todo bajo control. Me estoy colapsando. Intento mantener la compostura, pero lo que hay dentro es eso. Trinitrotolueno, cerveza y aros de cebolla.   
-Habíamos venido a ser… ¿Seres normales?- Te miro. Con incredulidad. Es imposible que seamos seres normales. Te contestaría muy mal y volvería a pegarte. No podemos ser seres normales, no tengo esa casa, tú no tienes un puto trabajo de ocho a tres, nuestro hijo no está en la guardería–Nunca hemos bailado.- Alargas tu mano. La misma que consigue lo que quiere con sólo un roce. Esa que sujeta las llaves de los moteles, que da el contacto del motor que nos aleja y nos acerca a la nada.   
-Sí que hemos bailado.- Lejano y totalmente casto, pero sí que lo hemos hecho. Eran otros tiempos. No éramos los mismos. Aún así, la necesidad de contactar contigo es tan grande que me levanto y cedo un poco.   
-Así no.- Dices con esa voz que lo calma todo. Se aleja el huracán de mis nervios, mi mente se tranquiliza un poco. Me abrazas. Todo es diferente. Fredy Mercury canta desenfadado. Ahora que ya casi es de noche, siento algo de calor por primera vez en el día. Me cantas al oído y me haces cosquillas. Por fin estás aquí.  
Y tienes razón. Podemos con esto. Sé que podemos. Estamos tan en el fondo que todo va a mejorar. He bebido demasiada cerveza.  
Creo que es verdad que por primera vez todo nos importa una mierda.   
-No pienso aguantar de nuevo lo de Kentucky, ¿Vale?- Me abraza mucho.   
Sus brazos son como calamina para las picaduras de mosquito. Ya no puedo vivir sin ellos.   
Ya no puedo.   
Y por eso, todo va a mejorar.  
Lo sé.


End file.
